Poeira das Estrelas
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Everytime a human falls in love, a new star rises into the sky... SiriusxRemus Slash Está em português...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Aqui é a Felpa Black, eu escrevi essa fic em conjunto com a Moony já tem um tempo, aliás, ela nem deve se lembrar disso .-. Mas eu vou postá-la de qualquer maneira. Esse capítulo está curto, porém em breve outros virão. Quando eu fizer uma conta nessa budega de site eu a coloco lá também xD **

* * *

**Poeira das Estrelas**

**- Capítulo 1 –**

Mais uma tarde estava chegando ao fim e, como de costume, a maioria dos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts se encontrava em suas respectivas salas comunais. Porém, naquele dia, o silêncio que normalmente reinava nos corredores da suntuosa construção, foi quebrado pelos passos rápidos e respiração ofegante de Sirius Black.

O jovem corria a toda velocidade, eventualmente tirando o cabelo da frente dos olhos para poder enxergar melhor. Estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa, que nem percebeu os cochichos vindos de alguns ocupantes dos quadros pelo qual passava, que àquela altura do ano não se espantavam mais com tal situação.

Não era novidade para mais ninguém que o novato Sirius Black - e seu amigo James Potter - parecia ter tomado como meta de vida descumprir todas as regras referentes à conduta dos alunos, que alguém, há muitos e muitos anos, havia se dado ao trabalho de escrever. Aproveitando para azucrinar a vida, até então pacata, do zelador Argo Filch, que já tinha adquirido um ódio mortal dos dois jovens.

Depois de ter enchido mais um corredor, pelo qual passavam alguns alunos da Sonserina, de bombas de bosta, Sirius e James tinham seguido caminhos diferentes, numa tentativa de despistar Filch. Se separando no fim do corredor do primeiro andar.

No momento, Black corria em direção a uma escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Se chegasse lá em segurança, não teria problemas em alcançar a sala comunal da Grifinória no andar seguinte. No entanto, seus planos foram por água abaixo quando virou no corredor da biblioteca, pois esbarrou em alguém, que provavelmente era menor do que ele, uma vez que caiu com tudo no chão. Seguiu-se o barulho de livros batendo contra o piso, e Sirius estendeu a mão para seu companheiro de quarto, Remus Lupin, se levantar.

Ainda ofegante, abaixou-se para ajudar o menino a recolher os livros.

- Foi mal aí, Remus. Você se machucou?

Mesmo não sendo íntimo do garoto, Sirius o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Não, tudo bem – respondeu Lupin, em seu habitual tom educado.

Sirius mirou-o com um sorriso enviesado.

- Então o senhor fala! – disse Black divertido. - Eu pensei que sua voz fosse destinada exclusivamente às perguntas que os professores fazem nas aulas. É raro ouvi-lo falando assim, tão espontaneamente...

Sirius não soube dizer se Remus ficou chateado ou se levou na esportiva, pois não pôde notar nenhuma reação do garoto. E aquela atitude de alguma maneira o incomodou.

- O que aconteceu para o senhor dirigir três palavras completas, assim sem ser requisitado, a alguém hoje? – perguntou arrogantemente, respondendo antes de qualquer movimento do outro. – Já sei! Tirou dez de novo, não foi?

- Na verdade eu fui requisitado – replicou Lupin com a voz tranqüila.

- O quê?

- Você perguntou se eu havia me machucado, Black. Eu respondi, então, tecnicamente, eu fui requisitado – terminou, pensativo.

Sirius ficou observando Remus por algum tempo. Perguntou-se que tipo de garoto era aquele antes de se tocar que devia estar fazendo papel de idiota olhando-o daquela maneira.

- O meu nome é Sirius. – respondeu um pouco irritado, pois foi a única frase que conseguiu formular.

Remus também o encarou, mas Sirius não soube dizer o que se passava pela mente dele.

- É melhor eu ir... – disse Lupin depois de alguns instantes, no mesmo tom calmo, pegando os livros que estavam na mão de Black.

Sirius continuou observando o garoto, registrando internamente que ele realmente era esquisito, quando uma voz distante chegou até seus ouvidos:

- Eles só podem estar por aqui, Norrah!

- Merda! – exclamou Sirius, que tinha esquecido completamente do "incidente" com as bombas, atraindo a atenção de Lupin.

Olhou em volta e correu em direção a duas armaduras próximas, que o esconderiam, já que eram maiores que ele, bem a tempo. Filch virou o corredor no exato momento em que se posicionou de maneira que nenhuma parte do seu corpo ficasse a vista.

De onde estava conseguia apenas ver um pequeno pedaço do corredor onde se encontrava Remus, que estava ajeitando os livros na mochila.

- Você, garoto! – falou Filch grosseiramente, se aproximando de Lupin. – Viu aquelas duas pestes?!

Sirius viu Remus erguer a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Vamos, vai ser pior pra você se tentar escondê-los! O gordo do quadro ali atrás me disse que eles vieram por aqui!

- Eu o vi sim. - Lupin disse sem hesitar.

O moreno quase derrubou a armadura.

- Mas, na verdade, só tinha um.

Sirius se segurou para não sair de trás da armadura. Aquele _nerd_ delator filho de uma...

- Ele subiu a escada para o segundo andar... Eu me apressaria se fosse o senhor. Não será fácil pegá-lo dentro da sala comunal.

Sirius ficou boquiaberto. Que diabo de garoto era aquele? Aliás, como ele havia descoberto o seu, até então perfeito, plano de se abrigar na sala comunal?

Esperou até que Filch ficasse fora de vista para sair.

- Você não parece ser do tipo que mente, Remus. – disse se aproximando do garoto.

Remus pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu tento ver por outro lado, Black. Foi apenas uma informação sem importância, sem muitos detalhes, sem nomes, não me comprometendo num futuro próximo, e ainda me livrando do peso de ser um delator.

- Você... é estranho... – Black deixou escapar sem querer.

Por um momento pensou que a boa vontade do menino talvez não fosse tanta e cogitou a possibilidade de ele voltar atrás, entregando-o a Filch. Entretanto, ao contrário do que imaginou, Remus começou a rir, o que o deixou ainda mais desconcertado. Era a primeira vez que ele via o menino agindo daquele jeito. Tentou falar alguma coisa, que na sua mente se parecia muito como um pedido de desculpas, mas James apareceu no corredor.

- Sem problemas? – perguntou James, ofegante.

- Sim... Sem problemas – replicou, sorrindo.

- E aí, Remus? – continuou James, sorrindo para o castanho. – Bons estudos?

Remus sorriu para o rapaz e confirmou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Sirius observou-os e sentiu um pouco de inveja de James. O garoto tinha uma simpatia natural que atraia as pessoas ao seu redor. Provavelmente se fosse ele a fazer essa pergunta, Remus pensaria que ele estava debochando dele...

- Ah, o Peter estava querendo falar alguma coisa com você, acho que era sobre a aula – James falou, limpando os óculos embaçados na camisa.

Deveria ser alguma coisa no tom de voz dele, pensou Sirius. Era diferente do seu, que às vezes soava um pouco intimidador... Não que Remus já tivesse se mostrado amedrontado. E não que ele realmente se importasse em parecer intimidador ou até rude com as pessoas...

- Eu vou procurá-lo, obrigado por avisar.

Contudo, foi a segunda vez que aquele menino, com quem ele não havia trocado mais de meia-dúzia de palavras, foi embora sem lhe dar a chance de pôr em palavras aquele sentimento que o fazia se sentir mal. Foi a segunda vez que o castanho deu as costas a Sirius, impedindo-o de se desculpar. E foi Remus Lupin que, pela primeira vez, fez Sirius se sentir culpado por ser tão desajeitado, pois no fundo era isso que ele era. Só um garoto que ainda não sabia direito como tratar as pessoas...

Continua...

_

* * *

__Finalzinho de capítulo emo -.-_

_Fic estranha .--._

_Escrita por mim e pela Moony-Sensei. Que, por um acaso, também betou._

_Te adoro, Mop-Head!_

_Em breve atualizaremos :) Bom, pelo menos eu vou arrancar a cabeça da Moony para ela continuar me ajudando a escrever... _

_Traíra... Está debandando pro fandom de Artemis Fowl. Ou como ela mesma chama: Fowlfoy ou Malfowl xD_

_Ela terá um sentido, nós prometemos. _

_o/_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Devido ao fato de esse site ser filho de uma mulher da vida, pode ser que algumas palavras tenham sido comidas u.u Por esse motivo peço, encarecidamente, que perdoem os possíveis erros.

**

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 2 –**

Desde que ingressara em Hogwarts, os momentos em que Sirius parava para refletir sobre Remus se resumiam às horas em que, por algum motivo (muitas vezes graças as detenções), ele não estava com James. Nesse meio tempo ele ficava perambulando pelo castelo, mas, depois de algum tempo, era sempre na porta da biblioteca que ele se via parado.

Despreocupado demais para se perguntar o porquê dessa situação, o garoto sempre entrava no aposento e fingia estar procurando algum livro. Algumas vezes Peter se encontrava no lugar, e ele ficava algum tempo com o amigo gordinho.

Mas o dia em que Sirius Black realmente notou Remus Lupin foi durante a terceira semana de aula. O dia estava no fim e, como de costume, James, Peter e ele estavam largados nas confortáveis poltronas do salão comunal, ignorando o fato de ainda terem inúmeros deveres para fazer, relaxando.

Contudo, um aluno magro e de cabelos castanhos tornou a situação totalmente nova. Junto aos três aquela noite estava Remus Lupin que, depois de muita insistência de James, conversava animadamente sobre algo que Sirius nem sabia mais o que era.

Era diferente ver o garoto, que até então Sirius só observava por detrás de um livro na biblioteca, falando e rindo tão naturalmente. Sirius se pegou perguntado por que nunca havia tentado ter uma conversa realmente relevante com o menino. Talvez fosse pelo incômodo fato de, nas poucas vezes em que havia trocado palavras com o mesmo, Remus, sem nenhum esforço aparente, o fazer parecer extremamente infantil.

E perceber que uma criança que passava praticamente todo o tempo livre que tinha com a cara enfiada nos livros poderia ser engraçada foi realmente um choque para o jovem Black.

Apesar de todas essas novas descobertas, o que mais surpreendeu Sirius naquela fresca noite de setembro foi descobrir que, por algum motivo estranho, ele se importava com Lupin mais do que deveria.

Uma coisa que ele já havia percebido, nas poucas horas em que tinha observado o garoto anteriormente, era que Remus sempre usava o seu tom polido e afável para manter uma distância segura dos que, por algum motivo, tentavam se aproximar dele. Sirius havia percebido isso, pois era assim que sua mãe agia com muitos de seus "amigos". Ela sempre os deixava a vontade e era agradável o suficiente para fazer com que eles se lembrassem dela na hora de fazer a lista de convidados para as suntuosas festas dadas, mas nunca o suficiente para eles sentirem desejo de voltar à residência dos Black.

Embora comparar uma atitude de Remus com uma de sua mãe fosse algo realmente bizarro, essa era a impressão que havia ficado em Sirius. Os dois obviamente agiam por interesses diferentes, contudo era o mesmo tom educado e frio que usavam. No entanto Sirius não sabia o que levava Remus a agir de tal maneira.

Foi então que, em meio a uma acalorada conversa sobre quadribol, aconteceu algo que passou despercebido por James e Peter, mas não por Sirius, que ainda observava, agora um pouco divertido, todos os movimentos de Lupin.

Remus recostou-se na poltrona que ocupava, rindo dos comentários maldosos que James fazia sobre as rivais de seu time. O castanho parou por um instante, passando a só observá-los e sorriu docemente.

O sorriso permaneceu por um bom tempo no rosto de Lupin, porém, vagarosamente, ele foi se desfazendo, e seus olhos, que até então brilhavam de excitação, foram ficando sem vida, como que coberto lentamente por uma sombra. Seu semblante gentil foi ficando mais sério e o garoto desviou o olhar dos três, passando a contemplar a escuridão do céu através das enormes janelas.

Ver essa lenta mudança na fisionomia de Remus foi perturbador para Sirius. Era como se, em alguns minutos, o castanho tivesse sido envenenado por alguma poção que o transformava novamente naquele garoto falsamente tímido e demasiado estudioso que não chamava a atenção de muita gente e aparentava estar satisfeito com isso.

Sirius ficou atordoado ao perceber que a expressão de Lupin voltara a ser a do garoto que parecia ter tempo de sobra para policiar a si mesmo. E que agora lhes dirigia a palavra como alguém que desperta de um sonho bom, mas que não reclama da não tão feliz realidade.

- Eu já vou indo, meninos – Remus falou com a voz gentil.

- Já? Mas ainda é cedo! – protestou James.

- Sim, é cedo, Remus – emendou Peter.

- Nós temos que acordar cedo. E eu realmente preciso descansar – replicou o castanho, sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que pegar um pergaminho lá no quarto, eu vou com você – mentiu Sirius.

Sirius sabia que Remus queria se afastar dali, mas não pôde conter o impulso de fazer companhia ao rapaz por pelo menos mais alguns instantes. Ele achava que se o deixasse por muito tempo, talvez as vezes em que Remus se deixasse levar, e agisse como uma criança normal, fosse cada vez menores.

Os dois subiram as escadas sem pressa.

- Você... – começou Sirius. – Deveria... Hum... Ficar com a gente mais vezes...

Remus olhou para Sirius por alguns instantes, observando-o de um jeito que o deixou sem graça.

- Quer dizer... Se isso não for atrapalhar os seus estudos...

- Eu vou.

- Você não precisa mentir para mim...

O castanho parou de andar e olhou para ele de novo. Sirius tentou conter um sorriso ao ver que tinha surpreendido o garoto.

- Eu só não quero que você... Fique sozinho – falou, surpreendo-se com a suavidade que proferiu tais palavras.

Sirius nunca soube realmente por que falou daquele jeito, porém sua atitude causou um efeito inesperado em Remus. E dessa vez foi Lupin que não soube o que fazer.

- Você é um cara legal, Remus – prosseguiu, batendo de leve no topo da cabeça do castanho. – Acredite, eu não perderia o meu tempo se não fosse.

Sirius sorriu marotamente para o garoto e subiu as escadas sem esperá-lo. Deixando-o para trás pela primeira vez.

Continua...

* * *

Oi oi oi o/ Hoje quem está postando é a Moony-Sensei /o/ 

E, sim, demorou, mas a gente atualizou! O capítulo foi pequeno, eu sei, mas os próximos serão maiores. É que tem coisas que a gente realmente não tem como encaixar e acaba fazendo capítulos pequenos u.u

Aproveitando que estamos em um dia florido, explicarei algumas coisas sobre esta estranha fic.

Primeiro: Felp's me pediu para escrevermos sempre do ponto de vista do Sirius, eu não sei se vamos conseguir (culpa minha, eu admito), mas nos esforçaremos ao máximo.

Segundo: essa fic não vai abordar diretamente nenhum fato escrito pela J.K (exemplo; a descoberta da licantropia, Sirius entregando Remus a Snape – ui!). Nós iremos seguir o canon, mas de forma indireta. Até porque esses fatos cânon acontecerão em Exordium Luna #desculpa para propaganda on#

Terceiro: Sim, ela terá limão. Mas só no futuro, afinal são apenas crianças no momento xD

Agradeço, em nome das duas, os reviews que recebemos Vcs são os chuchus da nossa horta!

E, eu vi que Felp's esqueceu de responder um review '-' E o(a) Chris (não deixou e-mail) e a Stéphanie (pq o ff-ponto-net é um site de merda e não me avisa mais dos reviews) então cá estou eu para respondê-los.

Yamamori F: Muito obrigado pelo review! E o Artemis /o/ Eu pretendo escrever uma fic com ele, slash, mas não com o Butler xD ahuahau ele é tipo, muito grande pro Arty, eu vi o quadrinho oficial que fizeram e tipo, Butler é gigante xD Porém, eu estaria mentindo se te dissesse que nunca cogitei essa possibilidade -

Chris: Nós lufamos com o seu review! Além de ser o primeiro da fic #rebola# Você não a rejeitou pela parte emo # abraça a Chris# Brigadão mesmo!

Stéphanie: U u u u muito obrigado T.T Você não tem noção do quanto vocês são importantes para nós. Seus comentários são o pagamento pelo nosso trabalho. Ficamos realmente felizes que tenha gostado /o/ Espero que esse capítulo, mesmo curtinho, continue agradando-a \o/

E as que a gente já havia respondido (**Morgana** **Onirica** – eu tenho tanto orgulho que você leia a nossa fic ;.;- **Marcella, Retty-Chan e Deni-Chan**) Um beijão pro cês. Ta, parei com o programa da xuxa.

Beijos e reviewen, do verbo reviwzar o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**22 de setembro de 1971.**

Há exatamente dois dias Sirius tinha visto Remus atravessar o quadro da mulher gorda, e desde então o garoto não retornara. O moreno continuava a mirar a passagem, não dando muita atenção ao que Peter falava. O rosto pálido feito cera de Remus ia e vinha em sua mente, causando-lhe uma desagradável sensação... Aonde o garoto tinha ido parar?

Tudo o que haviam dito era que ele tivera que voltar para casa, nada mais. No entanto Sirius não havia sentido muita firmeza nas palavras da professora McGonagall. A bruxa falou em seu tom severo de costume, mas o moreno notou que ela evitava olhá-los e fingia mexer em alguns pergaminhos em cima de sua escrivaninha. E mesmo com a bruxa garantindo-lhe que o menino estava bem, ele estava inquieto.

Além da preocupação, não podia negar que estava um pouco chateado. Quer dizer, Remus tinha saído sem dar nenhuma explicação, o castanho não havia avisado nem a James. Mas talvez Remus não os considerasse tão amigos quanto ele imaginara. Tinha que admitir que Lupin ainda tinha uma fortaleza construída ao redor de si, porém, até então, o moreno pensava que alguns avanços haviam sido feitos. Afinal, há quase duas semanas que o castanho sempre andava com ele, James e Peter.

Talvez estivesse exagerando, talvez estivesse até cometendo um erro ao considerar o garoto daquele jeito... Ele nem era como James, não tinham quase nada em comum, ele era tão quieto e às vezes parecia tão sem vida, tão vazio, como um corpo oco, sem alma... E Sirius ainda não sabia por que queria tanto abalá-lo, fazê-lo reagir... Ainda não sabia por que sentia como se precisasse salvá-lo...

**24 de setembro de 1971.**

Mais uma aula de História da Magia transcorria tranqüila naquela quinta-feira quando Sirius percebeu com certo alívio que ele não era o único a estar preocupado com Remus. James encarava a paisagem do outro lado da janela, com o rosto anormalmente sério, e estava até um pouco menos tagarela nos últimos dias. Peter também lamentava, principalmente na hora de fazer seus deveres de casa... Sirius quase sorriu. Passou a observar o céu azul do outro lado do vidro. Será que estava sendo tão ridículo quanto estava se sentindo ao considerar aquelas três como pessoas que valiam a pena serem consideradas parte de sua família? Parte de sua _nova_ família. Porque, por mais que tentasse fingir não se importar, estava com um pouco de medo da recepção que teria quando voltasse à residência dos Black.

**26 de setembro de 1971.**

- Quando ele volta?!

Era estranho ver James nervoso, e era quase assustador ouvi-lo falar tão rispidamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras. Contudo, o que havia quase congelado Peter e surpreendido Sirius, era o fato de James estar falando de modo tão deseducado com McGonagall.

A velha bruxa estreitou os olhos por detrás dos óculos e Sirius viu suas narinas tremerem ligeiramente. Mau sinal.

- Sr. Potter, - começou a professora. – Eu me pergunto o que terá acontecido com o senhor para falar comigo dessa maneira. Eu já disse antes, mas vou repetir. O Remus está fora ainda não é possível saber quando estará de volta, e, francamente, se ele não comunicou nada aos senhores, não é da minha conta. A propósito, eu retiro quinze pontos da Grifinória. Espero que pense duas vezes antes de levantar a voz para um professor. Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Potter.

"Só isso?", Sirius pensou. Aonde tinha ido parar a velha professora terrorista, única capaz de fazê-lo pensar em algum futuro sermão seguido de castigo antes de aprontar alguma pelo castelo?

- A srta. Trewlaney sempre me disse que tudo se ajeita quando aquela que rege as marés encontra a paz... – disse uma voz conhecida, vinda da porta de entrada da sala de aula de Transfiguração. - Uma jovem encantadora a srta. Trelawney...

Os três jovens viraram de costas para mesa da professora para poderem encarar Dumbledore. Sirius teve a impressão de ter ouvido algo parecido com um gemido, vindo de Peter.

- Eu sei que é ruim não saber notícias, entretanto não devemos esquecer das boas maneiras assim tão facilmente, Potter.

A chama de raiva, que antes havia dado lugar a perplexidade, reacendeu-se dentro de Sirius. Às vezes era simplesmente insuportável o jeito calmo e a mania irritante que aquele velho tinha de falar como se os tivesse desafiando a desvendar mais uma de suas charadas. Se bem que ele nem sabia se aquilo era uma, por Merlin! Quem levava a sério o que a maluca da Trewlaney falava?

- Mas... – continuou James.

- O Sr. Lupin em breve estará de volta, são e salvo. – interrompeu o diretor, terminando a conversa. – Agora, se me derem licença, eu preciso falar com a professora McGonagall.

Sirius teve vontade de confrontar o diretor, mas não o fez. E não foi pelo fato de ainda ter bom senso e plena noção do perigo, foi por ainda ter uma grande parte de si querendo se poupar. A verdade era que demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos nunca fora sua melhor habilidade, muito ao contrário, para ele fazer isso seria vergonhoso, seria expor suas fraquezas, algo com o qual ele não estava acostumado. Por isso preferiu cerrar os dentes e calar-se. Tentou descontar a sua frustração xingando mentalmente toda a geração da família do diretor. Acompanhou os amigos até a saída com um nó se formando em sua garganta. Aonde diabos Remus tinha se enfiado?!

**28 de setembro de 1971.**

Sirius não saberia descrever o que foi exatamente que sentiu ao ver Remus adentrar a sala comunal da Grifinória naquela noite de sábado. Uma parte de si queria levantar e dar um soco na cara de Remus, outra queria perguntar se ele havia perdido a mão por não se dar ao trabalho de escrever nem uma linhazinha dando algum sinal de vida, outra queria perguntar por que ele estava tão magro e pálido, levá-lo a enfermaria e depois pensar se ainda valia a pena dar um soco na cara dele. Ele parecia fraco, como se a qualquer momento fosse se partir ao meio.

Aparentemente James e Peter sofriam o mesmo dilema, pois olhavam da mesma maneira que ele para o castanho. No entanto, antes que os três pudessem mover qualquer músculo, todos os ocupantes da movimentada sala dos leões pararam e em um segundo um grande círculo de alunos rodeou Remus.

Chegava a ser engraçada a maneira como todos enchiam o menino de perguntas, com as vozes carregadas de preocupação. Sirius riu baixinho. Mais da metade daquela gente não dava a mínima para o garoto e agora agia como se ele fosse o irmão caçula e desprotegido da família.

James e Peter se levantaram e foram até o castanho. Sirius permaneceu sentado observando a cara de pavor que Remus fazia. Ainda estava com seus mimos para se dispor a ir lá tirar o menino daquele tumulto.

James conseguiu abrir caminho e puxar o castanho pelo braço.

- Sai da frente! – falou autoritário para um grupo de meninas do terceiro ano.

- Mas nós queremos saber o que aconteceu, ele é nosso amigo de ca...

James parou e encarou a garota que falou, estreitando os olhos.

- Qual é o nome todo dele?

As bochechas da menina ficaram vermelhas.

James sorriu satisfeito e seguiu até onde Sirius se encontrava.

Sirius continuou calado apenas observando os amigos.

- Obrigado. – disse Remus, sem graça.

- Não me agradeça, Remus. Eu acho que Peter e Sirius irão concordar comigo quando eu digo que parece que você tem tanta consideração conosco quanto tem por aquela estranha. – James falou rispidamente. – Eu sei que a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas... Poxa, você é nosso amigo, pelo menos eu acho que é...

A expressão de James não estava mais tão dura quando ele tornou a falar:

- Você pode ao menos nos dizer o que aconteceu?

-... Problemas familiares – disse lacônico.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do tom seco que o castanho usou.

- E está todo mundo bem? Todo mundo vivo? – insistiu James.

- Sim, obrigado por perguntar. Agora, eu realmente estou cansado, eu vou dormir.

Peter olhou um pouco espantado para Remus, no entanto James continuou com a mesma expressão. Recostou-se no banco e suspirou.

- Faça como achar melhor...

Remus levantou-se, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, e rumou pra a escadaria do dormitório masculino.

- Você deveria ter feito como quando fugiu na semana passada, deveria ter chegado de madrugada. Chamaria menos atenção – Sirius falou quando o menino passou ao seu lado. Remus parou e o encarou pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Mas talvez você ainda precise aprender mais com a gente antes de tentar nos passar pra trás, Remus...

O rosto de Remus enrubesceu.

- Vamos, James... Ainda é tempo de caçar algumas serpentes... – prosseguiu, levantando-se, sem dar chances a Remus de se defender.

(Continua...)

* * *

Ê, vamos caçar Sonserinos... Não conseguimos fugir do clichê de colocar James e Sirius caçando os Slys :3 Brincadeira, né? Ç.Ç

Meninas, muito obrigado mesmo pelos reviews .

Hoje quem está postando é a Felpa. A Moony só deve estar com internet amanhã u.u

**Sté**, ela mandou um beijo pra você tbm /o/

Gostaram desse capítulo? - Demorou menos para atualizarmos, não foi? Merecemos reviews? Hein? Hein? :D

Bises, enfants o/

Huhuhu um passarinho me contou que dona Moony postará The Fallen amanhã. E como fandom slash é que nem máfia, isso morre aqui. :x #boba#


End file.
